<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 066 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047735">Day 066</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jansen (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [66]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 066</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jansen walked through the streets of Kirkwall like a tranquil, not paying attention to anything except putting one foot in front of another. Nothing had tried to eat him today, it had just been a long tiring day after a long tiring week. He was alone, the others didn’t walk with him anymore, not even Porrett. After the absolute disaster that had been his attempt to become a moneylender, he didn’t feel like walking with any of them either. </p><p>He arrived at the flophouse after everyone else had already gone to sleep, pushing the door open quietly so as not to disturb  anyone. The moon was full tonight and it illuminated the area closest to the windows.</p><p>Wanda was sitting in a chair by one of the windows, cradling Jansen Jr. in her arms, both of them fast asleep. Jansen was struck for a moment by how perfect she looked in the pale light. She had taken the time to braid her hair in the morning, something she was doing more since Jansen Jr. was born, but over the course of the day several strands had come out. Some falling in front of her face, others were sticking straight out at odd angles and would have been invisible if they weren’t glinting in the moonlight. </p><p>Wanda’s face was relaxed, something Jansen hadn’t seen in her waking expression in months. His eyes trailed over the curves of her nose and down to her full lips, slightly parted, from whence a light snore was escaping. Jansen imagined planting a kiss on those lips, feeling her tongue in his mouth as she pulled him in tighter.</p><p>Wanna was wearing her blue dress today, something she hadn’t done since Jansen Jr. had been born. They were not so well off as to have a dress for every day of the week like the nobility, but they had managed to bring a few things from Ferelden and Wanda only brought this dress out for special occasions or when she felt pretty in the morning. It was a robins-egg blue with brown trim. His mother had made it as a wedding present and it matched Wanda’s eyes, though it was harder to tell when she was asleep. It had extensive lacing around the waist and could be worn loose or cinched tight depending on the occasion. Wanda had it loose, and one of the shoulders has been pulled down uncovering her left arm and breast. She must have been in the middle of feeding Jr. when she fell asleep. </p><p>The baby was swaddled tight in a cloth, barely anything more than a tuft of red hair was showing. Carefully, Jansen lifted his son out of Wanda's arms and set him down in his crib. He took a moment to watch his family sleep. He knew he would go into that cursed mine every day for the rest of his life if it meant keeping them happy. </p><p>Jansen planted a kiss on Wanda‘s mouth and she started awake. </p><p>“Jansen?” She asked sleepily. “What time is it?” </p><p>“Bed time,” he replied, helping her the rest of the way out of her overdress. He stripped of his clothes, still covered in dirt and filth from the mine, and they climbed under the covers together. Wanda snuggled into him laying her head and hand on his chest. She was asleep instantly. Jansen, despite his exhaustion, stayed awake a while longer, savoring this moment before heading into the dangerous realm that was his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>